


Harmless || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [5]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince!Phil, Royalty, prince!Dan, prince!phan, royalty!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan wants to get away from his royal duties and comes across a stranger by a lake. He makes friends with the strange man - Phil, and may even develop feelings for him. However, a situation occurs that could tear them apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137482670634/harmless-phan  
> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/43219350-phan-one-shots-~-harmless

I kicked the side of my horse for him to ride faster, feeling the rush of wind against my face and through my hair. Hercules, my black stallion, thundered on, his hoofs digging up the dirt through the fast pace. I heard his fast breathing and heartbeat as it fell in rhythm with his step. I grinned and let go of the reins for a minute so Hercules could ride freely. I sat back and stood up on the stirrups, putting my arms out to the side. I yelled out in joy but lurched forward when Hercules went over a bump. 

I grinned and patted the side of his head, grasping the reins again and sitting back down on the seat. I urged him on faster as we flew across the current field we were in and approached the surrounding woods. It was good to get away from the castle on my horse. 

You see I'm a Prince, but it isn't always easy, rules and restrictions are so boring and sometimes I like to just get away from it all. My father, James Howell, is always skeptical about these things in case our neighbouring enemies ambush me, but I always go to my private space. It's in the opposite direction of both castles so I'm hopefully guaranteed no ambushes. I've never really ventured past the woods so I don't know the area that well. 

I slow Hercules down as we start through the trees, guiding him carefully through the maze of browns and greens. I stared in wonder at the calm environment. We never had anything so calm back at the castle, it was always trumpets, violin music and people talking and fussing about. Here it was the soft sway of the trees and the odd sound of a dew drop hitting a leaf or the damp soil.

I brought Hercules into a fast walk through the growth and breathed in the damp plant smell which filled me with freshness. I smiled and carry on my little adventure. Maybe I should just live out here, I'm sure I could organize a small cabin to be built here. I'm not one for large golden and marble palaces, too bright and there's always formal and important questions being thrown my way.

I was lost in thought, I didn't realize we had stepped into an opening between the trees. Hercules halted, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked around the area in awe. A large cliff face blending into the forest faced me. Water overflowed over the edge, crashing down into the river. The spray caused small rainbows to flash every so often. The white foam from the water colliding evaporated the further it went down the glassy current.

"Wow." I breathed.

I heard Hercules grunt, turning my attention away from the mesmerising water fall and looked to my horse which looked agitated. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, gently raking a hand through his thick mane. He grunted again and started to back up, through the trees. "Hercules, what is it?" I whispered, frowning. I looked up and scanned the area for anything that would set him on edge but found nothing. I tried to follow Hercules's weary gaze but it was looking at the water.

"There's nothing there-" I froze when I saw a figure through the water's reflection. I tugged on Hercules's reins, reversing him into the trees in case it was trouble. I watched the water intently as a figure began to surface, revealing a mop of soaking black hair. I couldn't see them properly from this distance. "Stay here." I cooed to Hercules and tied his lead to a tree which was hidden fairly well.

I crept through the trees, hiding in the growth, weeds and bushes when I got the chance, silently approaching the river. When I got close enough I saw a young man breast stroke to the bank and haul himself up, water droplets falling from his torso. His skin was very pale but that might be because he's been in the cold water. I could only see his back and he was quite skinny but had broad shoulders and a small amount of muscle. 

Luckily he wasn't completely bare and had underwear on so he was decent. When he turned around I was sort of stunned. He has eyes which drew me, bright azure eyes which sparkled in the light which was now bursting through the canopy of the trees and highlighting his already bright skin. He stood up, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. I watched him walk into a patch of trees and was worried I'd lost him until he emerged again.

This time he was leading a dapple grey mare behind him which by the looks of things, held his clothes on the saddle. I don't know if it was creepy watching another man dress but there was something about him that was quite ... beautiful in some way. I shook these thoughts out of my head, I cannot like men! I'm a Prince!

I frowned at his choice in clothing, he put on a white shirt and black trousers. Then he tugged a white jacket on over that with golden embroidery coiling up to the epaulettes on his shoulders. On one side pinned into the breast pocket was a red ribboned medal of a cross. He fixed the cuff links and tried to dry his hair and comb it neatly with his fingers.

I looked down at my clothes, I wore the same jacket only in black ... was he? Was he a Prince too? I frowned, maybe he just had a high place at whatever kingdom he came from. Which reminded me, he could be bad news. He finally fixed his raven hair and smiled at the mare, taking her head and stroking her nose fondly. "There you go Jenny, we'd better get back." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead and stepping into the stirrup, hoisting his leg over the saddle and straddling the horse.

His voice was so soft and kind, I couldn't help watch him ride off. I frowned as my thoughts started to drift ... he's just a stranger, I shouldn't be feeling this way! I shook my head and went back to Hercules who was grazing some of the juicy plants on the forest floor. I pulled an apple out of the saddle bag and held it flat out on my palm for him to snuffle up.

I lead him into the clearing, sure that the mysterious man had left. The water did look appealing to swim in, I grinned as I thought I'd give it a try. I began to strip to my underwear and looked at the water, it looked like a still glassy mirror. I grinned and took a running start, jumping and piercing the still river. I felt the cold engulf my body but it was more refreshing than freezing. I resurfaced and waved to Hercules who was watching curiously.

I decided to swim around for a bit and dived under, scanning the river bed. Between surfacing for breaths I picked up and scanned shells and stones lying at the bottom. I even saw some small fish swimming around but they were microscopic. I swam back to the bank when a glint caught my eye, I frowned and swam to the surface taking a gulp of oxygen and diving back down to investigate. 

It glinted from the blurry light on the surface and as I got closer I saw it was gold. Once I finally approached it, I retrieved it from the stones it had been buried under, probably from the current. I picked up the small object but couldn't get a proper look because my eyesight was blurring from being underwater too long.

I resurfaced and hauled my body back up. I panted and laid down, catching my breath. I looked down at my clenched fist and opened my grasp to see a small golden band. It looked like a wedding ring, with a small diamond in the middle threading out into smaller ones around the outside of the band. I stared at the beautiful treasure, it was probably worth a lot but I didn't care about money, I have plenty of that. I got dressed and pocketed the ring before climbing on to Hercules and riding back to the castle.

Next Day ...

I rode Hercules back through the trees. I had left early that morning, in hope that my father wouldn't notice. I soon found the clearing and looked around for the man but he was no where in sight. I felt my heart sink slightly but I internally scolded myself. I jumped down from Hercules and loosened the belt of the saddle so it wasn't as tight on him.

I gave him a carrot to chew and walked to the water's edge, enjoying the faint roar of the water colliding at the bottom. I sat at the edge and glided my finger across the clear water. I spent half an hour staring into the spray and just thinking, and examining the ring I had found. I eventually felt my eyes droop slightly and I lay back, feeling myself drift into slumber. Since I was up early I was feeling pretty tired.

...

I woke up to a shadow blocking the sun from my face and a faint "hello?" I was quite a light sleeper. I frowned but refused to open my eyes because I was enjoying my rest.

"Hello?" A voice asked again and my eyes shot open and I sat bolt upright but not before colliding with a forehead. I groaned in pain along with someone else and clutched my aching head. I soon realized someone had found me in this private place and I jumped up in panic, backing away from the figure. I froze when I saw it was the boy from yesterday. I stared wide eyed but slowly backed away and in the direction of Hercules who was watching, alarmed. 

I saw they guy's mare tied up a little bit away but she wasn't paying much attention. I kept looking at him as I backed into Hercules in case he made a move of attack. "Ow." is all he said then looked up at me, locking me in his gaze. His eyes were a silvery blue and a lot prettier up close. DAMN FOCUS DAN!

I grasped the reins in case I needed to get a quick escape. "You know, you shouldn't fall asleep out here, you might catch a cold." He smirked and got to his feet. I didn't say anything, only eyed him wearily.

"Are you okay?" He asked after some silence. I still didn't respond, I knew I was being rude but I narrowed my eyes at him, not sure if he was pretending to be nice. He frowned at me, "Can you talk?" He asked.

"Of course I can talk." I replied sarcastically. I reached out to untie Hercules and started on the knot.

"Did I do something to offend you?" He asked, confused. "I'm sorry I woke you but it's getting dark and I don't usually find mysterious boys here." He stated. I didn't know what to say, I just continued to untie my horse. We didn't say anything and I finally untied Hercules, getting the reins together and getting ready to jump on. "Am I scaring you off?" Phil asked and I turned to look at his slightly hurt gaze. I felt my heart clench.

He looked harmless but I'm not supposed to interact with other people, father's orders. "I'm sorry, I'm just not supposed to ... um talk to strangers?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I sounded like a child which is ridiculous because I'm a grown man.

"Sorry, I'll leave you to it." He sighed and walked over to his mare, stroking her nose, I still held Hercules's reins but didn't know whether to get on or not. I watched him stroke "Jenny" as I heard him call her yesterday. I hesitated but the question sort of fell from my tongue. 

"What's your name?" He looked over to me, confused probably.

"Philip, and you?" He asked politely.

"Daniel ... what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"What are you doing here?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to be alone." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Then I guess I'm the same." He smiled. I nodded and an awkward silence fell, I wasn't sure whether to get on Hercules and go.

I sighed and tied him up, "Where are you from?" I ask, wanting to know if he was a threat or not. 

"Does it matter? I thought you didn't want to talk to me." He frowned.

"Well ... I don't know I guess I'm just curious." I replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat Daniel." He sighed.

"Are you saying you're going to kill me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I just met you and you seem harmless so why should I cross blades? I'm not going to harm you, you know that?" He asked. I shrugged and then straightened up, realizing I wasn't acting in the formal way I was supposed to. We didn't talk for a moment and I took the time to study him once again. Instead of his jacket he just wore his white shirt which was tucked neatly into his black trousers. 

I sigh and walk to the water's edge and sit down, tracing circles in the water again. "It's so peaceful out here. I guess I just like to get away." I say randomly. I hear Phillip come join me with sitting down and the fact that his body is close makes my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Me too I guess, I'm constantly put under strict rules I guess this is one of my escapes." He commented.

"I have to keep listening to my father drone on about how I should be living, how I should take over the family business e.t.c." I sighed. Why was I spilling all my thoughts out to a stranger?

"I know how that feels." He smiled softly to himself.

"How long have you known this place?" I asked.

"About a week or two, came here every day since. What about you?" 

"Yesterday ... I sort of ..." I trailed off, glancing sideways at Philip who's attention I had now caught. "I sort of saw you yesterday, I didn't approach in case ... you know." I stuttered.

"Stalker." Philip teased.

"Hey!" I laughed, making us both chuckle. I noticed how his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth, it truly was adorable. 

"So ... Philip-"

"Call me Phil." He interrupted.

"Pardon?" I frowned.

"Philip is too formal, everyone calls me that, so just call me Phil." He stated, smiling kindly at me.

"Fine ... Phil, then you can call me Dan." I smiled and he grinned a cheeky grin.

We fell into comfortable silence after that, just laying back and looking up at the darkening sky, the way the purples and the pinks blended into one. I smiled and a small sigh left my mouth. I watched as the reflection of the sun setting caught on the water.

I was about to relax again when I sat bolt upright. "CRAP!" I shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"I should have been home hours ago, my father's going to kill me!" I worried, jumping up and dusting my trousers and running over to Hercules, untying the knot.

"What? You're going already?" Phil asked, sounding disappointed. I turned to look at him and gave him a sad smile, I guess he was now my friend.

"Same place tomorrow? Lunch time?" I suggested. A grin split across his face and he nodded eagerly. I smiled and climbed onto Hercules. "Bye." I smiled and kicked the horse's sides, continuing into a canter through the trees.

Next Day ...

Well I was shouted at for about an hour for creating panic across the kingdom. I didn't really listen to his lecture, my mind always drifted to the boy with blue eyes and black hair waiting for me the next day. I told my father I was going out this time. I lied and said I was going into town for a social gathering. 

I pulled Hercules out his stables and saddled him up. I didn't waste time and galloped to the destination I had been anticipating all night. I felt excited to see him again. I've never had a real friend, I was never really aloud to go out and make friends with the "commoners" as my father would put it. Being an only child didn't help either, I was pretty alone for all the years of my life.

I finally got to the clearing and looked round eagerly but found no one there. My heart sank but I couldn't be disappointed yet, I could be early or he could be late. I dismounted Hercules and tied him to the same tree. I plonked down next to the water and traced circles once again patiently.

Three Hours Later ...

He didn't show up ... I felt crushed. Yeah, I hardly knew him but the thought of actually having a friend and someone to talk to felt like a great idea. Now he didn't even show up. Many scenarios and excuses came up in my head but in the end I decided he just didn't want to be near me.

Why? What did I do? I sighed and got back on Hercules, glaring at the reins and shooing him on. We soon arrived home and I went straight to my room.

What did I do wrong?

Next Day

My eyes blinked in the sun and I groaned, hauling the duvet over my head to block out the light. I heard the door slam open, making me wince beneath the covers. 

"Son, we have stuff to discuss today. We need to see if we can get into our enemy headquarters." He stated sounding important. I rolled my eyes and peeked above the covers.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Smart please, the lords will be here to help out." He instructed and walked out the room. I scowled and got up, putting my black jacket and epaulettes back on along with the rest of my uniform. The morning consisted of me sitting through the boring meeting, listening to battle plans I had no interest in and offering the little opinion I had.

Why did they want to attack? Why can't we just live in peace? War, war, war. That's all I hear my father say nowadays. Once it was finished I pretty much ran out of there, I walked around the grounds, feeling depressed with yesterday's events. Why didn't he show up? Why did my heart feel so crushed? I hardly know this person, why am I so upset? 

I passed the stables and stared at Hercules for a good long five minutes, contemplating whether to go or not. I bit my lip and shrugged my uniform jacket off and slung it on the door of he stables. I hopped on Hercules and before I knew it I was walking up towards the clearing. My heart was in my throat as I approached. My palms were getting clammy and the sound of my beating heart pounded in my ear drums. Why was I so anxious?

I finally entered into the clearing and my breath caught when I saw Phil sitting there in the dim light, hair and eyes shining. His expression looked miserable and I felt my heart clench. What are these confusing feelings? I gulped and lead Hercules out of the trees. I tried to keep a blank face.

Phil whipped his head round and stared at me wide eyed. "DAN! I thought you wouldn't turn up." He sighed, looking relieved. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"You're one to talk." I muttered, trying hard to sound angry.

"I'm so sorry, when my father found out ... well he wasn't happy and kept me locked in my room all day. I'm sorry Dan, let me make it up to you please?" He pleaded, looking sincere. A sense of relief washed over me but doubt still hung around, what if he was lying. His expression told me otherwise and I was too tired to argue.

"It's fine." I sighed, "You could't help it." I shrugged.

"Thanks." He grinned. I gave him a half smile back. "So ... how long did you wait?" He asked, sheepishly. 

"Three hours." I sighed, he cringed and bit his lip which for some reason I couldn't look away from.

"Damn, I'm sorry Dan." He sighed and sat back down at the water's edge. I tied Hercules up and sat down next to him. 

"I said it's fine." I smiled at him which he returned gratefully. After a few moments silence, his eyes lit up.

"Come with me." He said quietly, making me shiver.

"Where?" I frowned.

"Just come." He smiled and started in the direction of the waterfall. I was confused but followed him anyway. We walked up the bottom of the face of the waterfall. Phil backed up against the damp wall and sidestepped round the edge, being careful with his footing.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You'll see, come on." I hesitated before doing the same and following him towards the fall of the water. He stopped right where the water was falling fast past our faces. "This is the fun bit." Phil grinned, making me frown.

"Fun bit wha-" before I could finish Phil jumped through the water and vanished. "PHIL!" I shouted in panic. After a minute or so I heard a reply.

"It's okay Dan, come through." I heard his voice say. It echoed about like he was in some sort of cave. I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip before jumping through and landing on hard ground. I panted and looked around to see it was quite dark. After letting my eyes adjust I saw Phil's silhouette reaching his hand out to help me up.

Once my eyes were fully used to the gloom I could make most of the cave out. It was quite small but it carried on down a pathway. "What is this place?" I asked.

"I've been here once before, it's beautiful." He smiled.

"A cave? It's just rock." I said.

"Dan, look past the rock, we are in a secret cave behind the water fall it's magical! Plus there's more down the end of the tunnel." He winked. He started to walk ahead but I panicked and reached out, grabbing his arm.

"Wait, I can hardly see." I complained. Phil gave me a small smile before sliding his fingers between mine. I shuddered at the contact of his soft skin on mine. What is it with these weird things? He clasped them and gave me a grin.

"There, now you won't get lost." and we carried on, him pulling me along every so often but both of us usually falling into step and keeping a comfortable silence. The further we went the lighter it seemed to get.

Finally the tunnel ended and opened up into a small area which made my eyes widen in disbelief. Across every stone wall and most of the floor was covered in gleaming blue, purple and silver crystals, shimmering in the faint cracks of light in the ceiling. 

"Oh wow Phil ... it's beautiful." I grinned and scanned the area over and over in excitement.

"Yes they are." But he wasn't looking at the crystals but was looking straight at me, making my cheeks heat up. It obviously doesn't mean anything and I was probably just a bit embarrassed by the idea ... right?

Three Days Later ...

Phil and I have been meeting up everyday it's been amazing. He showed me around and we discovered things together and even found our favourite spot to sit which was on the low thick branches of an oak tree.

We swap stories and opinions all the time getting to know each other a lot better. I couldn't imagine life without him now. He gives me the spring in my step and the energy the next day to deal with the palace duties. 

I was with him now and we agreed to go for a swim. I stripped to my underwear and couldn't help glance at Phil's body once again, tracing his faint V line almost hungrily until I snapped out of it.

Oh ... and another thing. I think ... I think I like Phil, as in, having a crush on him. I never thought I'd like guys but he proved me wrong. He's just perfect in every way and understands me, he's the best friend ever and I haven't known him long. We get on really well ... I just fancy him too but I don't want to do anything because it might mess up what we've created and I'm not ready to give that up so soon.

I tore my gaze away from Phil and to the inviting crystal water. I ran up and dived in, loving the refreshing feeling. It was luckily a nice day so it wasn't Baltic outside. I watched from underwater as another figure broke through the surface, creating lots of tiny white bubbles.

I smiled at Phil and he poked his tongue out at me cutely. We both surfaced to the water. Taking a gulp of air and going under. We swam underneath, scanning the river bed floor like I had before. That reminded me of the ring that I had found the first time I was here. I should show it to Phil, he'd probably be interested in the treasure I found.

We continued to swim for a while but soon got bored and resurfaced, we swam towards the bank but before I could get close I felt a wave of water came crashing down over my head. I looked up, a bit dazed and narrowed my eyes at Phil who was looking suspicious. I grinned and started to splash him with water as it gradually turned into a full on water fight. 

He was getting a lot of good hits and I couldn't get him back easily so I decided to tackle him. I swam up fast and grabbed onto him, surprising him and bringing us both under the water. I laughed, whilst trying to keep the oxygen in my mouth. 

Only then did I realize I was clinging onto Phil, our bare chests touching and our faces very close. I tensed up and looked into his eyes. He had the same shocked face as me at how close we were. I had no idea what to do, and my lungs were now beginning to scream for air. I averted my gaze and swam to the surface, gasping and breathing in as much as possible. Damn, I think I missed a chance to kiss those taunting plump lips.

I saw him surface with a sort of disappointed look. "You okay?" I asked, awkwardly. He nodded, although he didn't say anything. We swam back towards the bank and got out. I shook as much water out of my hair as possible, making it messy. I groaned as I saw that it was going to it's natural wave. I usually straightened my hair so it wouldn't go wavy. 

"Haha, you look like a hobbit." Phil commented, handing me a towel.

"Shut up!" I protested, but blushed in embarrassment.

"Doesn't mean it's a bad thing, I think it looks cute ..." He trailed off, blushing. I felt my cheeks also heat up, did he just call me cute? I felt my heart swell in my chest although I knew it shouldn't mean anything. I averted my gaze and dried off. I'm not sure how it happened but as soon as I lifted my head from the towel i was face to face with Phil.

We both blushed but didn't look away. His lips were very tempting at the moment and all I could do was stare helplessly between his eyes and his lips. I bit my own, I had no idea if I should kiss him or not. Suddenly Phil began to chuckle and shook his head. I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked, still pretty close to his face.

"Just kiss me already." He smiled, down at me causing us both to blush deeper. I didn't waste anymore time though. I pushed our lips together and melted into him. His lips felt warm and soft on mine and all in all it was pretty amazing. My hands travelled down to his waist and pulled him closer to me whilst his own wrapped round my neck and played with the hair at the back of my head. I let out a sigh of contentment. Much to my disappointment Phil pulled away, breathing heavily.

We sort of just stood there breathing heavily for a while, until Phil reconnected our lips again in a slightly more heated kiss. Our lips moved in sync and his hands travelled up into my hair, pulling me impossibly closer. I felt his tongue skim my bottom lip and I teased him by not opening, smirking into the kiss. He tugged onto my hair, making me groan and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue in. Our tongues touched and I let out a quiet moan, pulling him closer.

Again we were at loss for oxygen and I pulled back, but not too far, so I was staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Wow ...." I breathed.

"I know...." He panted, a smile never leaving his face.

After that we sort of lay back on the grass and talked for hours, sharing small kisses every so often. I couldn't get enough of him. He was quite addictive, if I say so myself. Eventually it got later though and I had to go back to the palace before my father got suspicious.

"I need to go, same time tomorrow?" I asked, my forehead still in contact with his.

"Definitely." He grinned and brought me into the last passionate kiss of the night. I smiled and pulled away, pecking his nose and jumping to my feet and walking over to Hercules. I untied him and hopped onto his back.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Guess you'll just have to see if you want to kiss me again tomorrow." Phil smirked and and smacked Hercules's bum, making him start off into the trees. I chuckled and shook my head, gripping the reins and galloping home full speed with a happy grin on my lips.

As soon as I entered the palace I was pulled aside by one of the guards. "Your highness, your father requests your presence." He said. I frowned but nodded anyway.

I walked into my father's office to see him surrounded by four of the lords that had been with us only three days earlier. "You wanted me?" I asked.

"Ah yes Daniel." I cringed, I hated that name now. I liked how Phil called me Dan, it sounded nicer. "We have news, I'm rounding up the soldiers for battle. We plan to strike the Lester Kingdom and take their riches. We already have a few people on the inside." He grinned, happy with himself. I frowned to myself, why does Lester sound so familiar?

"Oh ... well, um, well done father. When do you plan on sending out our men?" I ask.

"In two days, I'll need them to prepare. You will come with us son. I will lead you into a real fight and you can take your first steps towards becoming a real man and ruling the kingdom." He announced proudly. I wanted to vomit at the thought of running the whole kingdom and being tied down to making endless decisions.

"Oh um ... yes father." I sighed.

"We're going to try strike their royal family, King Michael, Queen Michelle and their son Prince Phillip." Lord Damien announced. I tensed. That's where I heard Lester. That's Phil's second name, he was a prince too? In all this time we had never bothered to ask each other. 

That means ... I would be attacking his castle! I needed to warn him ... I know I'm sounding unfaithful to my kingdom but there is no reason for war. They have done nothing to us, all my father hungers is power. Plus ... I don't know what I'd do without Phil!

The next day ...

I urged Hercules to go faster, I must warn him. Once I reached the clearing I jumped off my horse and scanned the area. He wasn't there, Damn I must be too early I thought and kicked some stones. I angrily picked one up and threw it out into the river and watching, satisfied as a large splash was made.

I sighed and leaned against a tree, shoving my hands in my pockets. My fingers brushed something small and cold. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was the ring I found under the water the first time I had come to the clearing. 

Suddenly I heard the sound of hooves and I shoved the ring back in my pocket, whipping round just in time to see Phil pull up Jenny next to Hercules and jump off.

"Oh, you're early." Phil teased, grinning at me. When he saw I was serious his face dropped and he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"It's my father ... I came here to warn you. My father is attacking your kingdom, I know that you're Prince Phillip Lester. My kingdom are going to attack tomorrow and I just wanted to tell you so you can get out of there. We have a large army and I don't want you getting hurt." I explained, feeling close to tears. I saw the shocked look on Phil's face.

"Wait so you're ... Prince Daniel Howell?" He asked, paling slightly. I frowned and nodded. "Oh, I heard about threats from your kingdom but I didn't know they'd actually strike... what should I do?" He asked, looking distraught.

I walked up to him and trapped him in a hug. "Get out of there, my father's army is strong, they will battle until they get what they want, they won't give up." I warned. He pulled me closer in a hug. 

"Ok." He whispered and we both walked to the water's edge, still wrapped up in each other. I looked down at his beautiful face which was contorted in confusion. I smiled and used my finger to flatten out his creased forehead. His stare turned to me and he smiled sweetly before reaching up and capturing my lips in a short sweet kiss.

Once I pulled away we both stared into the water and a thought suddenly crossed my mind. I hadn't showed Phil the ring I had found yet.

"Hey Phil, I want to show you something. I found it the first day I came here." I stated and reached into my pocket. I pulled the small ring out and held it so it glinted in the sun. I heard Phil gasp and lift his head off my shoulder. I turned to look at him expecting a mesmerized gaze but was only met with a horrified one.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a guilty expression then averted his gaze. 

"I-it's mine." He stuttered. I frowned, why would he have such an expensive ring?

"What is it for?" I asked, curiously. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Dan ... there's something I need to tell you ... It's an engagement ring." He trailed off. I felt my heart shatter, he was getting engaged? THEN WHY THE HELL DID HE KISS ME?

"WHAT!?" I shouted, feeling the rage inside me. 

"Dan I'm sorry I-"

"Shut the hell up Phil, how dare you use me like this. I thought this was real when it was all for your own gain! That's sick, how could you!" I shouted. I saw tears in his eyes but I was blinded by rage.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!" He suddenly shouts. I never thought he was one to raise his voice so it startles me.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"It means my father FORCED me into marrying someone. Her name is Juliette, and he expects me to propose to her tomorrow. I lost the ring on the day I went away to think and I was supposed to come back everyday just to find the ring but then ... then I met you. I fell in love with you in such short time and I forgot all about it. I didn't feel the need to tell you because I didn't know how you felt towards me. When you kissed me yesterday I was over the moon but you left to soon for me to say anything. I'm sorry okay ... I never meant to hurt you and now I have to go and get married to someone who isn't you." He said, his voice full of emotion.

I felt frozen ... he was in love with me and he was being forced to marry someone else. He was holding back tears, I could tell. 

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave you alone since you hate me now." Phil sniffed and jumped to his feet, speed walking towards Jenny. I jumped up faster than I had ever moved before and grabbed his arm, spinning him to face me. 

"I could never hate you." I whispered and brought our lips together in a sweet kiss. I could tell he wasn't sure at the beginning but he soon melted into the kiss and found his hands in my hair, pulling me closer. My hands travelled down from his lower back and tucked into the back pockets of his trousers. He moaned into my mouth, making me feel slightly aroused. 

The kiss got more heated as his tongue met mine and I pulled him as close as possible. Our tongues battled for dominance, Phil just winning. He pulled away for breath, biting down on my lip sexily. I trailed my lips down his jaw and to his neck where I closed around the skin and sucked on it lightly, leaving a slightly red mark. Phil's head tilted back slightly for me to get more access and he groaned as I bit down on the skin, leaving a love bite. I kissed back up his neck and his jaw only to reconnect our lips in a gentler kiss. 

"This is torture." He breathed, into my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"What are we going to do ... about tomorrow?" He asked, sounding exhausted with everything. I didn't say anything, just hugged him close and thought for a moment.

Then an idea hit me.

"We could run away together." I thought out loud. Phil pulled away from the embrace.

"Dan, are you sure about that? You'll be leaving behind family, friends you may have, You're whole kingdom. You can't just do that for us." He sighed.

"So you don't want to?" I asked, feeling disappointed.

"Of course I want to, I'd do anything for you but ... I don't think you should give up all of that for my sake." He sighed sadly.

"It's not just for your sake Phil. It's for us. I never liked it there anyway, who wants to be the next king anyway? I don't want to spend the rest of my life at war. Please Phil, run away with me." I pleaded, taking both his hands.

He looked up at me, smiling widely.

"I'd love nothing more." He grinned and pushed our lips together in a loving kiss.


End file.
